


Bill wins

by blackpearl408



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bill Cipher Wins, Autistic Ford Pines, F/F, Ford Pines Needs a Hug, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nerdy Ford Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpearl408/pseuds/blackpearl408
Summary: The pines family await their fate after ford actually gave bill the equation.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Ford Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. The dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi

The two sets of twins sat silently in their cells. That is until  
"I can't believe it, we lost" dipper said solemnly. Mabel started to cry "what's gonna happen to us? What's going to happen to mom and dad?"   
"We-i don't know" Stanford replied  
He had no fight left in him, they lost after all. He had to give up the equation to save the kids, it was the only way. "Well" stanley said "whatever it is, at least I got to see your faces one last time." Then back to silence, for two seconds. "Sorry for taking so long, just had to set a few things up. Taking over the world and all." *Dead silence* "what's with those faces, it's not like I killed your parents or anything.....still no reaction huh" he pulled out his cane and started to twirl it " well I'm not lying all of your guy's parents are still alive, if you count statues as living. Never the less that isn't what I came here to tell you." Bill looked at all of them "sixer walk with me" the door to the older twins cell opened and blue chains wrapped around ford's neck and bill pulled him out of the room.

As they got out of earshot of the dungeon Stanford said "what do you want bill, you've already won." Bill chuckled "I know I just wanted to hear you say it. No I have a proposal for you."   
"A proposal?"  
"Righto, how would you like to rule the universe along side your family and me" bill stopped in front of Stanford.  
"What?"   
"You heard me"  
"Yeah but what's the catch?"  
"Now fordsy, your family and ME, I think you can deduce what I mean by 'with me'" ford still looked confused  
"Geeze do I have to spell it out for you, I want you to be king along side me, I want you to be mine"


	2. His proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again

"you want to- marry me? Why?" Stanford was even more confused now.  
"That doesn't matter, what matters in your answer, I'll give you some time to decide don't worry." Bill assured.  
They walk back to the dungeon.  
"All right all of you come on" chains wrapped around the other's necks and walked them to their new rooms, each having their symbol carved into their doors. When everyone was in the doorway of their rooms bill said "alright you each have a bathroom, shooting star you have craft supplies, pine tree you have sci fi and mystery books until I get the library finished, stanley you have comics, you all have board games, oh and tomorrow is going to be a busy day so you better get some sleep." Their doors slammed shut and each was left alone I'm their rooms. Stanford got some books too, a lot of puzzle books. But what caught his eye was a little package on the desk. He opened it and there was a journal, and two inkwells (one invisible ink and another regular ink), and two fancy fountain pens. But at the bottom there was a note "have fun, the ink wells are infinite and can't spill xoxo - bill cipher" ford sighed. He doesn't want to say yes but he also doesn't want his family murdered. He sat down at the desk, opened the journal, filled a fountain pen with ink and started drawing. He sketched a human face but stopped when it started to look too much like him. He can't even look at his own face right now. Ford decided to go to sleep. unfortunately you can't escape a dream demon by sleep.

He couldn't see anything, all he heard was a piano playing, he tried to scream, then he woke up sweating.  
"Grunkle ford, are you alright?" It was just mabel. "Yeah, I'm fine. What do you need?"   
"A hug, also bill wants us in the throne room."  
Ford wanted nothing to do with his former muse, but then again they're not in control here

"Alright, shooting star, pine tree your two circles are over there. Stanley and ford your two circles are over there."   
"What are these for?" Dipper said "glad you asked pine tree, now I want you guys to assist in my taking over the universe. So I'm giving you guys demonic powers."  
"Wait what" ford could barely get a word in before "don't worry I'm only giving you guys some pyrokenisis, levetation, telekinesis, and maybe some soul stealing. Ooh shape shifting sounds good too. Anyways 321 go." Bill zapped them and for a moment they all felt excruciating agony. "What the fuck" ford managed to say between breaths "I'll have to admit I could have given you your powers in a less painful way, but this way was funnier."


	3. Pacifica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica joins the party, and boy is she happy to see mabel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bill x ford and pacifica x mabel a my favorite ships, sue me.

After they got their powers they were free to wander the fearamid. the only thing bill asked was that a. they dont leave, b. dont go into the penthouse, c. no messing with the tapestries.   
bill said the henchmainiacs and him were working on a resisting town so he'd have to be there all day.  
"but dont you worry i'll be back tomorrow." bill teleported away and the pines were left to explore. ford and dipper found the library, Stan found the kitchen and started making Stan cakes for everyone, but Mabel just stayed in the throne room and knitted a sweater. when she got to the place where she usually put the design she looked up at the tapestries and her eyes rested on Pacifica's tapestry, her rival, her friend, reduced to a tapestry with a terrified expression. her hands started moving, she isn't making the same sweater pacifica was wearing before she got turned into a tapestry, she's making an homage to it. even though Pacifica was a spoiled brat and a bully, Mabel couldn't help being attached to her. when she finished it was a purple sweater (the same color as the eyeshadow Pacifica wore) and a blonde colored llama. when she was done admiring her work she went to the kitchen to see stan, she gave one last longing look at the tapestries and left.

when she got there dipper and ford were sitting at a table eating their stan cakes and ford was trying to teach dipper a common interdimensional language.  
"here ya go mabel" stan handed her a stack of stan cakes "what are you working on kid?" he said looking at the folded sweater in her arm. "oh it's finished, i dont know how i finished it that quickly but i based it after Pacifica." dipper and ford looked up to see the sweater as well "oh, it looks.... cute" dipper said awkwardly "im gonna go put it up real quick so i don't get food on it." mabel quickly ran to her room and back to the kitchen. "so what are you two working on dipstick?"   
"well great uncle ford just taught me how to say hello in.. a language that i cant pronounce the name of." dipper chuckled "after an hour im only able to say one word"  
"well it's still a useful language to learn. one time when i used it to talk my way out of a multidimensional gang i accidentally joined." ford said while looking back into the dictionary of said language "you joined a multidimensional gang?" Mabel questioned "yes for like ten minutes, plus i did alot of things when i first fell through the portal...." ford looked at stan who started to look uncomfortable "but i guess i'll tell you those stories another day."   
dipper and ford managed to convince mabel and stan to play dungeons dungeons and more dungeons. they cleaned off the table in the kitchen and set up the game, they had a pretty fun time and they wanted to keep playing, but mabel's head started doing the nodding thing and dipper started chewing on every pencil they gave him, so they called it a night and sent the kids to bed. stan and ford sat awkwardly in the kitchen. "listen stanley, im sorry." ford tried to apologize "your sorry, im the one who pushed you into the portal in the first place, i should've just taken the damn book."   
they both sat in silence before stan said "anyways i think we should do to bed too, i wouldn't want to be out in the open when that jaundice riddled smart ass gets back."

but in the morning, instead of his great niece waking him up ford woke up to "RISE AND SHINE SIXER!"  
"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" ford scrambled to the farthest corner of the bed. "okay calm down stanford, i was just waking you up, geeze. and after i woke up one of your friends too." ford just stared in disbelief "who?" bill tilted back "oh the blonde one, llama. i turned her parents into statues so i have something to hold against her. plus it seems like shooting star missed her friend." ford quickly got dressed and walked to the throne room and low and behold there she was Pacifica northwest, plus there was one less tapestry.  
"you made a sweater based after me?" Pacifica said half excited half snobbish "yeah its in my room let me go get it" mabel said then excitedly running to her room. bill phased into the room "so llama, do you want your own room orrrrr do you wanna sleep in the same room as mabel." pacifica blushed slightly and stammered a "i'll ask mabel" pacifica wouldn't say she had a crush on mabel, she just enjoyed the female twin's presence. mabel ran back slowing down slightly when she caught sight of bill. "here you go pacifica, i knitted it yesterday, i think." pacifica grabbed it and unfolded it "aww it's purple" then bill cut in "and it's less itchy than the other llama sweater"   
"yeah, also mabel could i possibly ask you something" Pacifica stammered. "sure, ask away 'cifica"  
pacifica giggled "would you like it if we slept in the same room together" mabel gasped and had stars in her eyes "yes of course!" Pacifica was surprised at her reaction "oh okay, ill go change in our room then." pacifica then hurriedly walked away blushing with mabel in toe saying "i'll show where my room is."  
bill chuckled before saying "ah young love."


	4. forever girls sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mabel trys to lighten the mood the first night Pacifica and her sleep in the same room, in the same house as the being that ended the world and petrified both of both of their parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAY

pacifica sighed as she layed down on the bed opposite of mabel's. she wouldn't lie, well she would but not about this. she thought she was gonna sleep in the same bed as mabel, no get that thought out of your head. it's not the thing she should be thinking about anyways, she's trapped in a giant floating pyramid by a giant floating pyramid. her parents might as well be dead. the world will never be the same. her life will never be the same. but her train of thought was cut off when mabel came back from the bathroom. "so bill got our clothes from the ruins of the mystery shack, you can borrow mine so you don't have to wear the potato sack." that was when mabel noticed pacifica's face and asked her whats wrong. "mabel you cant possibly like this situation"   
"no obviously i dont, i miss my parents, and i miss living without thinking some triangle creep is constantly watching me. but pacifica, we have to make the best of every situation."  
pacifica smiled "yeah, of course you'd still be optimistic."  
"i mean, i know you probably dont like sleeping in the same room as someone but you can just think of this as a forever girls sleepover." mabel said as she got into her own bed  
there was one thing pacifica found solace in this apocalypse. "good night Mabel" "g'night"

the next morning pacifica put on the new sweater mabel made for her, and mabel put on the fluffy llama sweater so they'd match.   
when they went to the kitchen it was silent.  
pacifica looked around and said "where's the other stan?"   
"on a walk with bill." stan said solemnly "oh-" bill interrupted "hey gang, we're back." stanford slowly walked in behind him   
"so llama, i was planning on only giving the pines powers but how would you like the power to heal and to turn things into crystal or to summon crystals."  
"i guess i'd like it." bill clasped his hands together "great!" he zapped pacifica. she experienced a moment of extreme agony, but then she felt different.   
"anyways, we took over the entirety of north and south america, so there's going to be a party in like a week. and" he looked at ford "i'd like to have something more to celebrate by then. so you guys better be party ready by then!" he disappeared  
ford went over to the kitchen table and sat down with a huff. bill was giving him a deadline, he didn't know what bill might do to him or his family for that matter. ford had to say yes. bill hadn't give him a choice, it was like he wanted to give him a choice just to rip it away.


	5. The end of the week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford has to decide what to do

Ford paced around his room. What would his family think the demon that destroyed their town, captured their family, and brutally murdered countless people. How would his family react to their brother, their grunkle getting married to that.  
He'd be lying if he said he never liked bill in that way, but those feelings were long gone.

Pacifica and mabel where in the kitchen on the floor, braiding each other's hair, and dipper was talking to stan about dnd, stan was half listening.  
Bill suddenly teleported into the room scaring the shit out of everyone and making pacifica accidentally pull mabel's hair.   
"I know it's pine tree's and shooting star's birthday soon. So what would you guys like for the celebration?"  
"You want to party plan for us?" Dipper asked in confusion.   
"Yeah I mean why not, you guys are gonna be living here for a looong time." Bill said while summoning a clipboard and a pen. "So chop chop we don't have all day, tell me."  
Dipper and mabel looked at each other and mabel hesitantly told him her plans for their birthday.  
"Mmhm. Got it, we can replace your friends with The henchmaniacs, is that okay with you?"  
"I guess. But I don't think they'd like my party ideas."

"Oh trust me shooting star, they LOVE all types of parties. Well I'll start the preparations you have fun now." And with that bill teleported out of the room.  
Ford walked in after that  
"Can I talk to you guys about something?"  
They all perked up  
"Yeah." Stan said a little suspicious  
"Okay so, when me and bill talked when he took me out of the dungeon, he uh asked me something."  
Pacifica piped up  
"What did he ask you?"  
"Well it's something that if I say no to could jeaprodise the life of everyone in this room, he uh... Asked me to rule beside him."  
They all stayed silent for a few dreadful minutes  
Mabel broke the silence  
"You mean, marry him?"  
He sighed  
"Yeah, exactly that." Dipper stared straight forward comprehending what his grunkle just said.   
Stan walked over to ford. "I don't know what to say. I don't want you to do something you don't want to."  
Ford interjected  
"But if I say no we could all die."  
"You already gave him the equation poindexter. Plus you made a deal with him so he couldn't hurt us-"  
"But he can make someone else hurt us."  
Pacifica took a break from mabel's hair.  
"Why are you even telling us this?"  
"I just wanted to say it out loud and hear someone else's opinion on the matter. I don't know why he wants me. But it's better than my family suffering."  
Everyone stared at him  
"No objections, okay." And ford walked out to the throne room.

"Bill!" Ford yelled   
"Jeez smart guy. No need to yell. I'm right here."  
Bill was sitting on his newly formed grotesque throne of petrified human bodies with a clipboard and pen.  
"I have an answer for you."  
Bill perked up at that statement  
"Carry on."  
Ford sighed  
"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axudjdjdjj


	6. Party planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill cipher and ford do some party planning. Mabel and pacifica bond

Ford didn't know what to expect, but bill replied quickly and asked "okay, so you want to help plan shooting star's an pine tree's birthday?"   
Ford hesitated  
"Sure."   
Bill extended his arm and lifted him up to the arm of the throne.  
Ford could've sworn he heard muffled moans of agony as his feet rested on the petrified gravity falls townsfolk.  
Bill leaned over.  
"So what do you think." He said showing ford the clipboard's contents.  
"This is mabel's ideas for the party isn't it?"  
Bill chuckled. "Yeah, I've made a few adjustments but it's practically the same. Also I need your help picking out gifts."

Mabel and pacifica sat in their room playing with their new powers. Mabel discovered she got pyrokenisis, she accidentally burned herself but luckily pacifica was there to heal her.  
She held mabel's hand in her own.  
"Wow your hands are really soft."  
Pacifica giggled "thank you."  
Mabel glanced to the side  
"So do you want to play monopoly?"  
Pacifica lit up "yes! I'm great at that game"  
(4 hours later)  
Pacifica and mabel managed to convince dipper to play with them and to no one's surprise pacifica won

Ford heard dipper cursing when he lost the game.  
"I should go check on them."  
Ford jumped down only to realize he could walk on walls and with every step he took down the throne the more the groaning of the stone people beneath his feet got to him, until he was finally on the ground.  
"Okay, well just remember that your suit fitting is tomorrow." And bill turned back to his clipboard doodling a little ford in the margins.

When ford reached mabel and pacifica's room he heard giggling and when he opened the door he saw a very grumpy dipper, a finished monopoly game, and pacifica and mabel applying makeup to the very grumpy dipper.  
"You guys alright in here?"  
They all looked up  
"Yeah, are you? You spent like four hours with bill."  
Dipper said with concern.  
"We were just party planning. Even though we're stuck here doesn't mean you two aren't turning 13 anymore."  
Ford ruffled dipper's hair and then left the room after saying "carry on"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay


End file.
